This invention pertains to cigarette lighters comprising a housing having a gaseous fuel for producing a spark at a nozzle when a serrated wheel is rotated in contact with a flint to deliver a spark toward the nozzle, and more particularly to such a lighter in which the serrated wheel is limited in its range of rotation in the direction in which it delivers a spark toward the nozzle so as to make it difficult for a child to ignite the lighter.
Children occasionally create a fire when playing with cigarette lighters. All they have to do is to rotate the serrated wheel of a conventional lighter to ignite the fuel.